1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an enclosure air conditioning apparatus for rooms of houses and offices and more particularly to an airflow register which automatically is located either in an open position permitting passage of air therethrough or in a closed position preventing passage of air therethrough by respectively sensing of light or no light within the enclosure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning of an enclosure involves heating of the enclosure when the ambient temperature is below the comfortable level for a human and cooling the enclosure when the ambient temperature is above the comfortable level of a human. A common way to control the temperature within an enclosure is by a way of forced air heating and cooling. Included within the enclosure are a series of ducts with each duct being connected to the heater and air conditioner. The heater and air conditioner supplies heated and cooled air, respectively, into the ducts which in turn conducts the air to remote locations within the enclosure. Within forced air heating and cooling systems, a thermostat is required to control these systems. A thermostat is to be set at a prescribed temperature. If the enclosure temperature departs from the prescribed temperature, cooling or heating is appropriately activated to bring the enclosure temperature to the prescribed temperature.
Normally, a single thermostat will serve a single forced air central system. There is normally involved a plurality of different rooms within this single forced air central system. Registers are placed over the duct inlets into each room. The register constitutes a grill which covers the end of the duct in a generally attractive manner. This grill includes a series of louvers and these louvers can be moved from an open position to a closed position. With the louvers in a closed position, air from within the duct is not permitted to flow into the room. Only when the louvers are in the open position can heated or cooled air from the duct flow into the room. Therefore, airflow into the room is controlled by opening and closing of the louvers of the register of that room.
Within any home or business, there invariably are rooms that are not being utilized. If heat is being supplied to the central system based on a reading from a thermostat, the heat is being supplied to all rooms. The same is true for cooling. Heating or cooling may not be required in several of the rooms. However, heating and cooling is being supplied to the rooms which becomes a significant added expense to the homeowner or landlord of the business.
Generally a room when occupied is in a lighted condition. Generally also it can be said that for most rooms that, when the rooms are dark, the rooms are empty with the possible exception when humans are sleeping. Within most of the rooms, with the possible exception of the bedroom, the airflow can be eliminated or greatly reduced when the room is not lighted. This will save a substantial amount of expense in conjunction with heating and cooling for homes and offices each and every month.